


Sniffle

by Blinkxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaBoku - Freeform, Colds, Illness, Innocent, M/M, ayy bokuto im looking at you, cute shit, i fucking love them, its basically a v late bdy present to my main owlboy, this is cute not sad dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkxs/pseuds/Blinkxs
Summary: Bokuto gives Akaashi his cold, so it's only fair that he looks after Akaashi afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



> this is to make up for the 'let me hurt akaashi' shit  
> theyre so cute and pure i cant handle it and i wrote this
> 
>  
> 
> ik my mistakes, let me bathe in them in silence pls.

“Bokuto-san, if you’re ill, it would be best to sit practice out.”  

“But,” Bokuto tries after recovering from his latest sneezing fit, “I’m fine, see!” He boasts, flexing his arm and posing for Akaashi, who rolls his eyes and turns away. He doesn’t say anything more on the matter, but refuses when Bokuto asks him to stay behind to practice his spikes.

Its mid-October, and the winter tournament will be held next month, Bokuto finds himself animated with excitement, vibrating at the near remembrance of it. Of course, they also have their winter training camp too, where he’ll see Kuroo and Kemma and Daichi and Hinata. He wonders if Tsukki has grown or if he’s friend with the freckles has gotten better at serves. He speaks fluently of his thoughts to Akaashi, only breaking to sneeze as they walk home together. He’d like to entwine his fingers with Akaashi’s and press their palms smugly together, but he’s hurling them so hastily as he reiterates a story from their first training camp with Karasuno (one which Akaashi had been present for, but he listens patiently, somehow finding it more entertaining than his own perception of the events) that he thinks it’s unfair to hold Akaashi’s hand captive like that.

“You were the one who taught Hinata how to do a feint.”

“I didn’t know he’d use it against his own father!”

“Please stop calling yourself that.” He sighs, peering up at Bokuto through his eyelashes, Bokuto catches the green gleam in his eyes and the soft sheen of pink on his wet lips. Akaashi’s _too pretty_ and Bokuto can’t handle it. Especially now with Akaashi’s thick knitted scarf and his red nose and cheeks and how Bokuto fingers are itching for friction – he presses his side against Akaashi and pulls his face away to view the long stretch of path before them.

“You’re right, two owls can have a crow.”

“Who’s the other owl? Me?”

“Obviously, you’re the only one I’d want to be called a father with, you’re the one I love the most.” He uses this line whenever he talks about Akaashi, it’s an innocent, childish saying, but Akaashi loves it – loves it when Bokuto expresses his love and devotion to the other, he loves when Bokuto blushes too and gets skittish and shy and quiet, he loves when they’re alone and unthinking and happy. He loves Bokuto too much, he meditates, as he removes his gaze to hide away the redness he feels fizzling up to his ears. He wonders how his heart can still function after all of Bokuto’s seamless confessions and masterful sayings, for every time Bokuto announces that Akaashi is the best, or how he loves him to Pluto and beyond, Akaashi feels his heart lurk in his chest, trashing erratically before settling to its usual pace, but Akaashi can still feel it trembling, can still taste the adrenaline and his answers and Bokuto’s lips.  

“I love you the most, too.” He says, when he realises they’ve walked far enough to reach Akaashi’s house. “You’re the one who I want to be with forever.” He whispers in afterthought, blinking back a smile as Bokuto crashes himself in to Akaashi with 1000 ‘ _I love you’_ s. It’s a fleeting kiss and Bokuto pulls away grinning, it’s all teeth and gums and Akaashi’s heart throbs again, because Bokuto is so pretty, _too pretty_ and it’s that notion that makes him smile back.

.

He can’t move, because if he does he’s 80% sure that he will throw up, the other 20% set on him having a dizzy spell and passing out. He can’t breathe very well and he only has 10 minutes to get ready before he has to meet Bokuto for morning practice. He’s trying to plan his course of action for the day when his mother walks in and realises her son is in bed, sick.

“Oh, Keiji.” She whispers, pressing a hand to his forehead and stroking up along his hairline. “You need to rest, baby. I’ll call the school, I think you’ll need to text your friend Kou-san before he comes barging through the door to rescue you.”

He groans watching her steady herself, he manages to barely hold himself up for long enough to grab at his phone, he plummets back onto his bed, rolling onto his back and hovering his phone above his head as he calls Bokuto.

“Oya?” He answers, sounding amused and less sniffy than yesterday – Akaashi scowls, he knows exactly where this cold has come from.

“I-“ Akaashi begins, his voice crackling out to a dull fizz, his throat is sore, “I’m ill. Not in today.” He tries again in a raspy voice.

“Oh shit– Akaash are you ok? Want me to come over, oh my god.” He returns, panicking.

“No, I’ll see you- ah- Monday.” He hangs up half way through Bokuto’s reply, he’s too tired to hype Bokuto up like this, he’ll expect Bokuto later definitely, but for now, he can rest his burning throat and queasy insides.

He sleeps the majority of the day away, by 1 O’clock he manages to pull himself from the convenes of his room to make himself to eat now that his stomach has settled, he keeps sneezing so he tucks a tissue packet into the tip of his pyjama bottoms, and when the rice machine is set up, Akaashi adds a large second portion for Bokuto later. He’ll get his mum to cook the rest of a curry when she returns, until then he kicks a pillow into position and eats plain white rice on the floor. It helps settle his belly in a way that Akaashi hadn’t expected and when he’s finished he finds himself tucking into the majority of Bokuto’s saved portion too.

He uses this time to practice his English and watch the volleyball matches of their opposing teams. When he’s finally finished the entirety of Bokuto’s portion too, he ventures back to his room without doing the washing, he climbs back into bed, ignoring his wheezing and sneezes. He turns his phone on to find 34 missed messages from Bokuto alone, most are memes of owls and short, messy messages that display that Bokuto has been texting him during class. He peers at the time and notices that it’s almost the end of the school day, so he texts Bokuto, ‘buy rice’ and then lays himself down for another nap.

Bokuto arrives 45 minutes later, barely letting Akaashi’s mum answer the door before he’s shaking off his shoes and bounding up the stairs for Akaashi, he stops halfway and clambers back down.

“Sorry for intruding. Akaashi wanted rice.” Then he’s hitting the stairs again two at a time, and pausing to slowly ease Akaashi’s door open. His whole demeanour changes, he lets out a little sigh of adrenaline as he steps into Akaashi’s room and peers at his boyfriend lying opposite. Bokuto knows exactly what caused Akaashi’s illness, it was his instinctive kiss that was spurred on by Akaashi’s sweet words. Perhaps also a few sneezes and how Bokuto had been so into practice that he hadn’t realised he coughed on the ball. He’s glad that Akaashi hasn’t mentioned it, but he’s created 13 responses in case Akaashi does try to lecture him.

He pulls Akaashi’s door closed and advances towards the younger, willing his footsteps to a whisper when he realises the other is sleeping. He situates himself on the floor and begins to spread out the contents of his bag. He’s brought so much medicine, he realises as he spreads it out before him, there’s so much he can’t believe that the lady serving him actually let him buy it all – maybe it was because Bokuto’s fidgeting and his rambled story about how he actually got to buying medicine and the ‘ _can you please hurry up, my boyfriend might die!’_ that allowed him to purchase it all.

He peers back at Akaashi to find him still with slumber, so he begins to gentle rustle a packet of facemasks open for the both of them because he doesn’t want either of them to get any worse. He’s laid out Keiji’s on his thigh and begins to wiggle a finger under the cardboard of a cooling forehead mask packet before he hears a quiet “Bokuto-san?” Which has him whipping his head backwards towards Akaashi and smiling brightly under his face mask when he sees him awake.

“Put this on, I brought you rice- wait no, have some medicine before you put your mask on.” He gushes, suddenly hit with the urge to baby and fret over Akaashi’s pale form. Red ringed eyes and fingertips peak from under his duvet and it has Bokuto spiralling. “Wait.” He whispers in the loudest voice he can manage right now, it crackles and Bokuto nearly gasps as he presses him palm against Akaashi’s flush skin. He fumbles to push Akaashi’s hair apart and place the mask neatly on his head, trying to avoid any stray baby hairs. Akaashi’s hand comes to meet Bokuto’s when he realises he’s struggling, and Bokuto makes a sound of accomplishment when he finally gets the mask on. He’s fitting the surgical mask around Akaashi’s ears next and patting his hair fondly when Akaashi rises to sip at an energy drink Bokuto’s brought him.

“I’m going to sleep my cough off, and then I’ll be fine for Monday.” Akaashi states as he begins to settle back in his bed.

“I’ll just sit here then. We can talk later.” Bokuto replies, pointing to Akaashi’s desk chair.

Akaashi lets out a sound somewhere between a grumble and a sigh, lifting one side of his duvet up and presenting Bokuto an empty space in his bed, he catches a glimpse of Akaashi’s bare thigh lingering and his face burns, somehow this is so different than seeing Akaashi’s body during practice, it feels too intimate so Bokuto sheepishly strips himself on his jeans and jacket, standing tall in only his top, boxers and socks mimicking Akaashi’s dressed state. He envelops Akaashi into a hug once he’s in the bed and he lets Akaashi drape his duvet over the both of them. Bokuto takes in a deep whiff of Akaashi and he beams, he places a few awkward kisses onto Akaashi’s mask through his own before settling.

“Lay on my arm.”

“No, it’ll go numb.”

“Akash! Trust me.” Bokuto groans, freeing his arm from the blanket and flexing it. “Look at these muscles. These can take your weight.”

“Hm.” He replies, letting his head rest on Bokuto’s bicep. “You’re actually quite comfy.” He murmurs before shutting his eyes and clinging to the other.

He rises half an hour later when Bokuto’s arm begins twitching, he finds that he’s curled himself in on Bokuto, their legs sticky and tangled together, arms clinging in an uncomfortable embrace. He peers up the see Bokuto awake, his face ablaze with a scarlet glow, he feels his arm twitch and he lives his head up to see his face relax.

“Does it hurt now?”

“You should’ve said you had a heavy head!”

“I did imply that Bokuto-san.”

“But it’s ok though!” He jeers, like he’s ignored Akaashi’s prior comment, "I cleared 12 levels on this game! Impressive, huh?" he shuffles himself again, curling himself around Keiji in a way that doesn’t cause his bicep to pulse, they’re facing each other now and Bokuto holds his phone so they can both view the screen.

“Very.” Akaashi replies, pushing a finger against the screen and letting a bird fling free, hitting the cordon of the enemies fortress.

They lie like this whilst the sun sets and birds chirp tirelessly until the world is dark and still.

“You’re the one I love the most.”

“I love you to Pluto and beyond.”


End file.
